revolution_dueling_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
Mohamed Anoof Shaheem (Shiggy)
Mohamed Anoof Shaheem, or more commonly known as {Revolution}Shiggy, or Shiggy, is one of the two main leaders of the Revolution Clan, along with his brother, Ibrahim Aanif Shaheem, who is known more commonly as {Revolution}Sizzer. Mohamed had begun dueling in early 2003. He had left dueling in 2005, for about 9 years, and started dueling again in 2014. His first username on Dueling Network was "Anu-Generation". At the beginning of 2015, Mohamed had joined the "{Demolisher}" clan, but had quit the clan to join the Revolution clan on February 6th 2015. Skill Progress Throughout the years Mohamed's skill has improved drastically, although his skill is still not at the very top, he has certainly become something more than Mediocre. Mohamed can learn decks quite fast, the fastest being 1 hour. Even people who hate him, such as Ameera have stated that "His ability to master decks is incredible". Mohamed can learn from his losses and even learn the tactics of his opponent fast enough to make such tactics his own. Therefore although he may not be the most skilled duelist of the clan, he definitely is the most dangerous. Skill Progress throughout the past 3 years: 1.5 < 1.8 < 2.7 History Mohamed was born in Male' City, on October 13th, 1996. He spent his first 6 months in his native island, Kaaf Huraa, which is an Island 1 hour away from Male' City. After he was 6 months old he and his family moved to Adelaide Australia, and he grew up there. Due to his mother getting multiple scholarships, he had to travel between Australia and Maldives constantly. Mohamed graduated from High School in November 2013, at the age of 17. Dueling History 2003-2005: Beginning and Losing streak Mohamed had begun dueling in 2003 in Perth Australia. Watching the Duel Monsters anime had inspired him to duel. Mohamed started his duels by adding cards via starter packs. He would later buy official character decks of Yugi and Joey, and would further practice dueling. However Mohamed had barely won a single match, and he was labelled as "untalented", by those around him. He had lost over 59 duels to duelists from different areas in Perth. Mohamed had his final duel in 2004, and he was able to win by summoning The Winged Dragon of Ra using Monster Reborn. Overall he won only 1 duel, and lost over 59 duels. Mohamed would buy an original duel disk, and would still practice dueling after he left Australia in November 2004. He would go back to Maldives, where no one understood the concept of Yugioh, as anime was very uncommon at the time. He would eventually end up losing all of his cards, and decided to quit dueling. 2014: Return to Dueling On 2014, approximately 9 years after quitting YuGiOh, Mohamed had returned to dueling. At this time, he was once again in Perth Australia, and he had graduated High School the previous year. Mohamed would buy a Magician deck, and his brother Ibrahim had bought a Dragon deck, and both had started to practice dueling once again by using Generation-1 cards. Mohamed would join Dueling Network, under the Username "Anu-Generation". Mohamed had still not understood the concept of dueling completely, as he had spent 9 years off YuGiOh. Mohamed was accused for cheating in his first Rated duel for normal summoning Slifer the Sky Dragon without tributes. Due to such misunderstanding, Mohamed would explain in each duel he had, that he was new to the game. Mohamed slowly started to grow as a duelist from that point on, however, his dueling skills were still mediocre. Mohamed's first deck consisted mainly of Magicians and Gadgets. Mohamed had moved one step further, by learning XYZ summoning, and using his Gadgets to summon Number 39: Utopia as his primary ace in many of his duels. Mohamed would host duels, with duel notes such as "Looking for a girlfriend", or "Looking for a girl", which caused admins to ban him more than once, and due to this, his account had got suspended. Mohamed would go back again to Maldives on March 2013, and would take a break off YuGiOh. 2015: Revolution and Breakthrough {Demolisher}Shiggy Mohamed would get a better wifi from his new home in Male' City, which allowed him to log on to Dueling Network more efficiently. Mohamed was invited by the leader of the clan known as {Demolisher}, to join the clan. Mohamed accepted, and chose his new gimmick, which was "Shiggy". Mohamed would name himself {Demolisher}Shiggy at the time. Mohamed was treated inferior to the leader of the {Demolisher}, despite Mohamed beating the latter in all his duels. It was during this time that Mohamed would find the flaws in a clan, and he understood what he would have to correct if he were to be the Leader of a clan. On February 6th, 2015, Mohamed had convinced his younger brother Ibrahim to form a clan, with both of them naming it {Revolution}. Ibrahim would name himself "{Revolution} Sizzer", and would duel the Leader of {Demolisher}, and win in the process. Mohamed had also left {Demolisher} that same night, and joined {Revolution}, on the same day as it was created, and named himself {Revolution}Shiggy. From that point, both Mohamed and Ibrahim moved forward as the 2 Leaders of Revolution. {Revolution}Shiggy Mohamed had now undergone the alias "Shiggy", as {Revolution}Shiggy. He recruited many members along with his brother Ibrahim. The clan had slowly started to grow, and {Revolution} was gaining more and more members. {Revolution} had caught the eye of the top clan of Dueling Network at the time, which was {Oblivion}. {Oblivion} had formed an alliance with {Revolution}, and both these clans would have a war, which was the first ever war of {Revolution}. Unfortunately, Mohamed would fail to lead {Revolution} to victory. Ibrahim would gain 1 victory over {Oblivion}, while 2 other members of {Oblivion} had gained victory over Mohamed and {Revolution}Flame. Competition Duels Dueling Network had the concept of "Ratings", where you would either gain points for wins, or lose points for losses. Also, the ratings would reset every now and then. Mohamed realized that this concept could not be used to declare a rank for a member of {Revolution}, and thus he invented the Competition duels, where members would only gain points, which are classified as stars, and would not lose anything for a loss, but would not gain any stars either. This concept helped members to become better, while it also caught the interest of many duelists on Dueling Network, and more and more members would be recruited for Revolution. Dark Revolution In the month of April 2015, another clan called Revolution was formed, with the tag by a user whose name has been forgotten. He and his members had asked Mohamed to form an alliance with them, to which Mohamed and Ibrahim agreed. However, the leader of [revolution} had tried to convince Ibrahim that he was better than Mohamed, and that Ibrahim should overthrow Mohamed as the main leader of {Revolution}. Mohamed would send the user Goku_Sonx10 as a spy over to the [revolution} clan, to infiltrate them, as Mohamed suspected them to be trying to break {Revolution} apart. Mohamed's prediction was correct, as all the plans of [revolution} were revealed to Goku_Sonx10 who was a spy for Mohamed. Goku_Sonx10 took all the screenshots of their plans, and revealed it to Mohamed. Mohamed would do this without Ibrahim knowing, and in the end would expose [revolution}, and challenge them to a final war. All members of [revolution} were strictly forced to use Qliphort, and Mohamed too had used Qliphort in his duel, to defeat 1 member of [revolution}. The war was a draw until Ibrahim (with Hieratic Blue-Eyes deck) defeated the leader of [revolution} (with Qliphort), and thus the fake Revolution had been humiliated by the bad deeds they themselves had committed. [revolution} was never seen on Dueling Network again. This also marked the second war of Revolution, and the First ever War win for {Revolution}. Due to his work in secret, Mohamed would be considered the Shadow of Revolution who protects the clan in the unseen, while Ibrahim would be considered the Light who fought anything that tried to harm the clan physically. Invention of new decks and Hiatus During the month of May, Mohamed would get rid of his losing streak, by making a new Nekroz deck which he used to rise up in the ranks once again. Mohamed had played over 20 competition duels by the end of May, and by the month of June, had took a short Hiatus from Dueling Network. Ibrahim had also left in July, and the main role of 3rd Leader was given to Jake Wade (Revolution Staic), who would be the Leader of Revolution for some time. Return to Dueling Network October 2015 On October 2015, Mohamed would return to Dueling Network, and re-assume his position as main leader, while Jake was the 3rd leader. They would encounter a duelist named [InvincibleNuri, who would, just like the fake Revolution, ask to form an alliance with {Revolution}. Mohamed had agreed and was ok with the concept, until InvincibleNuri had declared grudge wars on other clans for no reason, claiming that {Revolution} agreed to it, while they did not. However this would cause Mohamed to cut all ties with InvincibleNuri, and thus they were not seen for some time. Issue with {Wolfpack} 2015-2016 In February 2016, a clan called {Wolfpack} would come to rise. The clan had 3 leaders, 2 of whose name has been forgotten. The 2 leaders were a couple, while the 3rd Leader was similar to and [Invincible Nuri}, as they would ask members of {Revolution} to leave and join them instead. At the same time, Jake Wade, the 3rd Leader of Revolution had got private messages on Facebook, from a fake ID telling him to leave the clan. When Mohamed would get online, the 3rd Leader, known as {Wolfpack}Liberty, would send a message saying, "Yo I thought your clan was dead, and then a guy called [InvincibleNuri had took over". This statement arose the suspicion that this man {Wolfpack} was InvincibleNuri who wanted his revenge for not being able to control {Revolution}. This would anger Mohamed as it caused him to take defensive measures of the same method, as Mohamed told members of {Wolfpack} how strict their clan was and told their members to join {Revolution}. Mohamed and Jake would later denounce the man using the fake ID on Facebook, which was perhaps also {Wolfpack}Liberty. Mohamed would take the same offense as {Wolfpack}, as his main defense. This would cause the second leader of {Wolfpack}, who could not see the fault of {Wolfpack}Liberty, to send Mohamed a message saying, "Leave our clan the F*** alone". Mohamed would complain to the 1st Leader of {Wolfpack}, and would denounce the 2nd Leader of {Wolfpack} for his immature behavior. This would cause the 1st Leader of {Wolfpack} to have no choice but to make a reconciliation of peace, and have her misbehaving members apologize. {Wolfpack}, InvincibleNuri or The Fake ID from Facebook were never seen again. Copycat and Dueling Network shutdown 2016 Mohamed would copy the decks and tactics of his opponents very often, to improve his own abilities. This caused him to rise high on the ranking board. Dueling Network would shut down on April 2016, which would cause Mohamed to go on a hiatus along with other {Revolution} members. Mohamed kept in touch with members of {Revolution} from facebook. Return to Dueling, and Dueling Nexus February 2017 {Revolution} will return to dueling on February 2017, due to just a word given by Mohamed and Ibrahim. There Mohamed would continue making new decks and learn to use them, including most decks from Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V. Dueling Book, the new Dueling Network, April 2017 On April 2017, Mohamed would come back to dueling as {Revolution}Shiggy on Dueling Book, the new Dueling Network. Mohamed would continue the competition duels, where his rank would go down to 3 on the Star Board, as Mathias De Smet and Brant Tournoy had ascended in the ranking board. Revolution Tournament of April-May 2017 Mohamed would take part in the Revolution tournament, where he would lose 4 matches, and win 3. This would cause Mohamed to miss his opportunity of being able to proceed to playoff 2. After the tournament finished, Mohamed came 4th place. Mohamed would, after the tournament start to use Raidraptors and Phantom Knights, to change his dueling style. June-July 2017, Phantom Knights and Rise in Ranking Mohamed would make a pure Phantom Knights deck after the tournament ended. The deck would be similar to the one Yuto uses in Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V, without any burning abyss monster. Mohamed added his own Kaiju engine to the deck, which helped his ace card, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon activate its effect in multiple duels. He would also be the first {Revolution} member to summon Dark Requiem XYZ Dragon in many duels. Mohamed would win many duels by OTK with Dark Requiem XYZ Dragon. He would also go on to make a 60 card deck with That Grass Looks Greener, allowing him to send many Phantom Knights cards to the grave to maximize their effect. After the new ban list had arrived however, That Grass Looks Greener was limited to 1, and Mohamed would then use a 40-45 card Phantom Knights deck, with an additional card, Astral Force, which he uses to Rank-up Dark Requiem XYZ Dragon into Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon or Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon. Mohamed would rise in the Star Ranking board up to Rank 1 with 65 stars by week 2 of July 2017. His skill score would rise from 1.6 to 2.0. Relationship and issues with {Revolution}Ameera In August 2017, Shiggy started dating his longtime best friend {Revolution}Ameera (who's name could not me mentioned out of respect). It is unclear whether Ameera actually cared for Shiggy, or if she simply just dated Shiggy because she wanted the Leader's position, but at the same time, their previous friendship adds more confusion to the matter at the same time. Ameera played meta decks such as True Dracos, and Ameera also was desperate in increasing her rating. Shiggy on the other hand was the opposite, as in, he always played fun decks, and focused more on Clan competition duels rather than Rated, since the rated scores (unlike Revolution star scores) reset every now and then. This was also when Shiggy began to change. Shiggy could not keep his insecurity in check, and simply started to use more meta, like he never did before. Shiggy eventually started playing True Dinos. At the same time, Ameera had a friendship with (at the time Rank 9 duelist) Kralj Univerzuma, who's real name is Gabriel Jurkovic'. It is also a matter of debate whether Kralj was trying to use Shiggy's lack of meta usage as an advantage to separate Shiggy and Ameera. Ameera would play more often with other members of Revolution who use meta, much to Shiggy's remorse. Shiggy eventually used a fake female ID to flirt with himself, trying to have Ameera like him more, but this backfired as Ameera broke up with Shiggy on the spot and left Shiggy heartbroken. At the same time, surprisingly, Kralj Univerzuma sends messages cursing at Shiggy, as if he was waiting for this all along. True Dracos and Change of Personality After Ameera left, Shiggy was furious, and also extremely angered at Kralj, and exposed Gabriel's real age as being 15 years old publicly throughout the clan and also to some of Gabriel's dueling book friends. Shiggy saw his own mistake, but at the same time, blamed Kralj as well. Kralj's suspicions increase when Ameera made a new account, calling herself Kraljica Univerzuma. Ironic since Kralj Univerzuma means "King of the Universe", and Kraljica Univerzuma means "Queen of the Universe". Kralj even claimed Ameera was "Mine now", which was another proof of Kralj suspiciously being part responsible for the issue. Ameera would eventually come back to Revolution. However by this time, both Ameera and Shiggy were completely different. Surprisingly Kralj claimed, "I won't get in the way of Shiggy and Ameera, I just want Shiggy to not hurt her", despite saying, "F*** off Shiggy! she's mine now" a week ago. When Ameera dissociated herself from Kralj, Kralj went as far as to accusing Ameera of being Shiggy's fake account. {Revolution}Frojodo, who was Kralj's real life friend (or maybe even the boy himself), who claimed he does not side with Kralj, accused Shiggy of the same thing on the same day which increased suspicion. Shiggy, his brother Sizzer and Jacob's Ladder retaliated by insulting BOTH Kralj and Shamzan on Dueling Book publicly for 1 hour straight, to which Kralj gave in. At the same time, Shiggy increased his rating to almost 1000, using True Dracos on rated. Shiggy's style had completely changed, to a ruthless duelist who destroys anything dishonorable or disrespectful, and a completely different side of Shiggy started to arise. False Accusations and Complete dissociation with Ameera Shiggy and Ameera's relationship started to improve to such a degree, that they started to become more than friends once more. Ameera also confessed that she was 16, and one year older than Kralj. Ameera even claimed "I was never together with Kralj, he was simply a little boy". Shiggy however was 21, and much older than Ameera, which made the relationship a bit complicated. Both were more than friends, but no longer dating. However, Ameera would tell Sizzer that she would lose herself if Shiggy left Dueling, and described Shiggy as having a "Good heart" and being "Strong", as his hate for teenage girls did not change his view of Ameera when realizing she was actually 3 years younger than she claimed to be (Ameera claimed to be 19 at first which was a lie). However, it is still debatable whether this "sweet talk" with Sizzer was an attempt Ameera used to try and get his approval into being a leader, because right after all the complements, Ameera asked Sizzer, "Can I move up now? Can I be leader?", to which Sizzer agreed. Ameera was also, doing a good job as a Leader. Shiggy on the other hand, improved his dueling skills with True Dracos up to a point in which he was able to beat even Ameera, and perhaps became one of the most SKILLED duelists in the clan for the first time in his life. Ameera described Shiggy as, "His ability to master decks in a short amount of time is amazing <3". However, Shiggy's remorse and anger would resurface approximately 20 hours later, as a user by the name of "Lilac Haze" was accusing Shiggy of being a Pedophile, while accusing Jacob's Ladder of being a "sweaty perverted faggot". The accusation of Shiggy being a Pedophile was a complete lie, as even according to society, Shiggy is considered to be "Religious" and "Chaste", despite previously dating, he only dated to marry. However, Shiggy at first accused Lilac Haze of being Shamzan, to which it backfired when Shiggy watched a duel of hers and saw the "Cannabis Sleeves", which Ameera usually used, and also saw the same True Draco Archetype which Ameera always used. At this point, Shiggy realized it was Ameera all along, and his depression turned into anger. Sizzer retaliated by kicking Ameera, to which Gabriel, the same boy who accused Ameera of being a "fake account of Shiggy's", now surprisingly sided with this so called fake account of Shiggy's against Shiggy. The pieces of the puzzle were all coming together as both Ameera and Kralj were being exposed before everyone's eyes. Kralj wrote a public insult regarding the entire {Revolution} clan, and even accused Shiggy of asking Ameera for nudes, when in fact according to proof, it was Ameera who wanted to send Shiggy nudes, to which Shiggy first refused. Shiggy produced all this proof, yet Kralj persisted in insulting the clan, to which Shiggy, Sizzer and Jacob's Ladder responded by insulting Kralj even more throughout Dueling Book. Kralj would eventually remove the insult on his profile, however, Sizzer still keeps the insult on Kralj on his profile up to this very day. Ameera joined the {Hero} clan, and when asked about her backbiting on Kralj, warned Jacob's Ladder that she has an "Army" now, to which Shiggy retaliated by posting every single proof of Ameera being a "Teenage Sl*t" (according to Shiggy), while Ameera had no proof of her false accusation of Shiggy being a Pedophile. These events led to Ameera and Kralj eventually backing off. These incidents because of Shiggy's relationship with Ameera highly affected the clan at the same time, as competition duels were also put to a halt. Gabriel on the other hand, was extremely hated by the entirety of {Revolution}, aside from only two other members who are his friend. When Gabriel had his IP banned, Shiggy, Sizzer and Jacob's Ladder threw a party, showing how much they simply dislike Kralj. When Kralj finally got banned, Ameera tried to come back, now siding against Kralj once more, however by this time, Shiggy had locked his account, and no one except his friends could message him. Ameera could only contact Sizzer or Jacob's ladder now, both of which who hate her, and therefore Ameera backed off for a couple of months. However even up to this day, Shiggy still claims that he "Loves the girl who Ameera WAS, but not the girl who she has become". Second Tournament In October 2017, Shiggy, after working through his problems decided to take part in his second tournament. = Personal Life Mohamed is a Maldivian, born in Maldives who grew up in Adelaide Australia. Mohamed graduated from High School in November 2013, at the age of 17. In November 2015, at the age of 19 Mohamed got selected for Bachelor of Medicine and Bachelor of Surgery (MBBS), and he is currently in his second year of Medicine. Mohamed is the oldest of two boys. Mohamed's younger brother is Ibrahim, who is known as {Revolution}Sizzer.